Welcome To The World Of Danny Fenton
by drowningmysorrow
Summary: A shocking story, revealed to the whole world, in small parts every Friday... It left everyone thinking the same thing, Who Is Danny Phantom? Tell me if you dont like...
1. In the beginning

"**My name is Danny Fenton and this is my story. Part 1."**

**The boy smiled lightly.**

"**It's called….**

**The Ghost Boy and How He Came To Be."**

**A boy with raven hair said into a camera.**

"**It started about a month after my 14th**** birthday. My parents had built a…a…**_**thing.**_** Called, The Ghost Portal. It opened a permanent portal into another dimension where ghosts live. IN other words… A Ghost Zone."**

**He took a breath. And ran his hands through his hair, showing a glimpse of a bright green mark on his hands.**

"**When it didn't work at first, my parents were utterly…**_**depressed and confused**_**. They did everything right so why hadn't it worked? Well, as you know now, it's fully operational.**

**All it took was someone to turn on the **_**on**_** button. But, here's the catch, it was located inside the portal. So, to anyone, **_**like me**_**, who didn't know this…whoever went into the portal and pressed the on button would either be killed, **_**and technically Im still alive, **_**or there DNA would be infused with ectoplasm…" **

**The boy trailed off.**

"**Which…would make them…. half-…ghost." **

"…" **Silence followed his statement.**

**Then…**

"**I **_**am Danny Phantom."**_

"_**Shocking, isn't it?" The boy contemplated for a second.**_

"_**Well, -" A blue wisp came out of his mouth, signaling a ghost attack.**_

"_**I guess that's my signal. Danny, Out!"**_

_**The video message went out, and finished loading…**_

_**His story was out in the world.**_


	2. Is That So?

Baby blue eyes looked at the camera, shyly. With an uncertain smile tugging at his lips, he spoke.

"I was surprised by the sheer amount of people who saw the video. I got over 4,000 views. I've caught the attention of almost every person in Amity Park."

He looked to the camera withnew found confidence. His eyes twinkled.

"I gave many of you quite a shock. The next Monday I went to school, not a single word was said to me. Not even Sam, or Tucker said a word. Even though they already knew - but that's a story for another time. Right now, I have a different tale to tell."

He scooted back from the camera, revealing casual wear. Though, not his usual clothing, instead he was wearing gray skinny jeans, black t-shirt, and green ankle socks. Tilting his head back in thought, he opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it instead.

Quite suddenly he shifted, his fist below his chin, elbows resting on his knees.

"Welcome back, if you are here for my seond installment on the story of the," with a humourless smile he held up his fingers, doing air quotes, "Ghost Boy".

"This one is called, _Enlightening the Enlightened, A Guide To Being Dead_. Part dos." He held up two fingers.

"When I emerged from the portal after blacking out from the... words can not describe the pain of my DNA changing, reshaping itself. I felt like I was dying. Sam told me that I did not scream, and later Tucker told me that the silence in the room at that moment scared him. Scared him beyond belief because, 'my best friend may have just died, and I couldn't breath, couldn't think'. But, when I stumbled out of the portal after whatever had just happened I admit my first thoughts had been something along the lines of, 'oh shit my mom is going to _kill _ me'."

Hesitantly, he laughed.

"Then I looked down, and I could see through my own body. I panicked. Sam passed out. Tucker screamed. Almost out of nowhere though, these two bright blue rings appeared around my mid-section, and I changed!"

"Suddenly, I was human again. Tucker later mentioned that after Sam passed out, (and I must've totally blanked out at this moment), I started mumbling the same thing over and over again, 'I'm not dead, I'm not dead'. Apparently, it made sense for my sub-concious to change me back after it registered that I absolutely could not be dead because _I have a fucking pulse, and I am capable of feeling pain_."

"So Tucker rushed forward, looking like he was going to pull a Sam, and pass out on me, I felt the same way though, so I can't really say anything. At that time, Sam came to and jumped up. Both of them fussed over my status."

_Lilac eyes shined with worry, her hand fluttering to his forehead._

_"Danny...what did you do?" She cried, responding in anger to his pain. Tucker was checking his pulse._

_"No way..." He gasped, looking at the screen. Danny's eyes landed on him, glazed. His mind foggy with pain he barely managed to respond to Tuck._

_"Wha?" He muttered. Sam was looking intently at Danny, but every often would cut to Tuck._

_"Dude...you have a pulse." Sam pulled her eyes from Danny. Shock on her features she rose from where she was kneeling and studied the screen._

_"How is this possible?" She cried._

_"I don't know...we just saw him! He was dead, he was dead." The last sentence was whispered quietly by the techno geek. Sam face contorted with some unknown emotion._

_"No...he can't be, Danny, Danny can't be dead."_

_"What if I am both?" Tucker and Sam whipped around to look at Danny. He was swaying slightly as he walked over to them. His face pale he whisper to them once more._

_"What if I'm dead, and alive? What if...I'm some sort of ghost hybrid?"_

"We came to the startling conclusion that I was alive, and dead at the same time. That somehow only part of me had died in the accident, and the rest lived on."

"And for the first time in my life, I cursed my parents." He paused at this. Knuckles clutched around some pen he had been holding.

"Mom... Dad... I know you guys might be watching this, and I want to say, I'm sorry. Not just for lying, but for everything. The unexplained paranoia (that I still have), injuries, deceit, and stealing. I also, want you to leave Jazz out of this. Yes, she already knew, but she should not, or ever will, get into trouble for something I made her keep quiet."

Looking the camera head on, he smiled.

"Hey Mr. Lancer, I bet this explains alot."

A blue mist peeked from his lips, frowning he threw an apologetic glance at the camera.

"Sorry about that, I guess it was time for me to go any way. See you next week for part 3!"

The camera turned black, leaving only a burdened teen hero behind.

Sorry for the late update! enjoy!


End file.
